I'm in the Naruto World, Bakas! A Broken Trust Fic
by Sin.Broken.Trust
Summary: I'm in the Naruto World after I died in my sleep. How the in the name of hell did this happen? The only weird thing is, is that I'm a female. NO I MUST NOT BECOME A MARY-SUE! But what is this feeling I have for another OC...? Please OH Kami, PLEASE!
1. C1-S1: Introduction

Alright. I'ma explain.

I'm in the world of Naruto after I died in my sleep. How in the name of _hell_ did this happen? But that's not the weirdest part… I'm a female version of who I was in my own world. Now I know what you're thinking… if you're wanting to read on, then good for you. As for the people who count me off as a Mary-sue, then I'd have to say that a Mary-sue is someone who is perfect, all powerful, and falls in love with the main-character. The dark conflictions going on inside my head while I'm getting beaten to a pulp everywhere I turn, (thanks to my horrible parents and bullies I got planted with), I come to find I'm not perfect, all powerful or very loving. I've actually developed a sense of insecurity and nearly peed my pants every time I had to run home away from the bullies of the academy. You may find that kind of pathetic for a ninja, but here are my reasons: #1. Girls are vicious, especially when they have a bone to pick with you... #2. I was technically seven at the time my troubles started, so therefore my young mind told me that running was best… and #3. I find that in the Naruto world you have play to your strengths and work on your weaknesses, so when your only strengths are getting A's and B's and running from a fight, you begin to wonder if you can ever win. Oh, and also, here's something just totally off the wall. When you turn from a 17 year old wimp of a boy, who's under built and can only type at 30 words per minute, to a little kid who's extremely skinny, underdeveloped and can't see worth two shits from her eyes, (ever wonder why there are actual ninja with glasses like Karin and Kabuto? That's why...), you begin to wonder why the hell you couldn't bring yourself to fight. Am I right? Contacts would help, but there isn't a prescription strong enough for my eyes.

Now, I knew I was weak… but I never cried. I was angry about it… but I always cheered up after I was done being angry and upset. Also, it's obvious I'm trying to be as natural as I possibly can be with how many pitiful things are going on in my life. Sometimes, I wish I _was_ a Mary-sue.

Anyway, about myself…

I have shoulder-length, chocolate-brown hair, deep brown eyes that no one seems to think is pretty and unique. I also wear a simple, smiley-faced T-shirt with modesty-jean shorts with a black, form-fitting skirt hanging. I look sort-of like a tomboy in my mind. As for my personality, I have a bubbly (yet it had diminished over the years), almost annoying temperament, an airy-fairy way of being, and an almost blonde-type intelligence for Narutoesque and regular, worldly things… (meaning I am off in my own world sometimes). I can't help myself when it comes to arguing with others, but… I'd have to say it's mainly just a way of finding answers. You know, in the sense that people around me just tell me what they are thinking anyway. The bad thing is that we get into full-on, strife-induced rants. In those rants I usually have my ass handed to me either verbally or physically, and people just end up being unpleasant along with me. But I usually don't argue unless I'm being truthfully pushed the wrong way. If it wasn't for my 'been there, done that' attitude then I would argue a lot less. I am a ninja after all. They've seen loads of things a lot worse than a couple of bullies and two abusive parent's.

Now it is time for my real story to start… let us enter.

…

"Sweetheart!" said a kind, old voice. It was my grandma, the woman who took me away from my parents at the tender age of 12, a year after I started having my period. I say that because this was when my mom decided I would be old enough to be sold into prostitution. I kept it secret from her for a whole year before anyone found out. As soon as my mom found out, she beat me until I was rushed to the hospital by my neighbor who stopped by to ask for her daughter's clothing back. Then, after all that, social services placed me with my grandma.

"Yes Oba!" I said excitedly I came down in my prettiest outfit, which consisted of citrus-orange top and a cute, white skirt.

"You look great! Why don't you take your bento and head off to the Academy and I'll see you later…" said Oba.

"Alright, Oba-chan…"

My grandma was an elegant aging woman with brown, glazed eyes and graying blood-red hair. Her son, my dad, took more after his father, my grandfather… so when my mom had me, I came out looking more like my mother; it was sort of a family thing with my dad's side, so we were pretty much all unique in my family. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail by one of my scrunchies we share, and her clothing consisted of a yellow, button-down blouse with a pocket-protector and collar with a pair of black jeans. She is tall and skinny.

I said my last goodbye's as I headed out the door to the Academy with my plastic, keep-fresh bento under my arm. I hope the soy sauce keeps from spilling (though it usually does).

...

When I walked up to the Academy front doors, I was greeted by Tomoko and her friends. Her two friends, the fraternal Akimichi and Yamanaka twins came up to my back and pushed me forward, closer to Tomoko.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in."

I frowned… maybe today I'd face my fears. "Hey, we're all ninja now, right…? Um, I don't think you wanna fight me."

"Why?" she said as she pushed me to the dirt; luckily my skirt covered my ass so the dirt wouldn't get up my underwear. I had also held onto my lunchbox tight enough so that the contents didn't end up spilling all over the ground.

"B-b-b-because… we're equal-leveled Shinobi, 'genin'… why should we have to hold onto grudges when we might be on different squads?"

Tomoko thought for a second, then gave a wicked smile. "You know why everyone hates you?"

"W-Why?" I said like I was about to faint.

"Because, they like me. No, it's not just that… why they like me is that some people have talent, while others don't. If you don't even have that, I'm afraid that you're going to be powerless in this world. Naruto-sama was great, along Sakura-sensei… they both had the stuff to become the new sannin. You and Naruto's son are just failures… I'd have to say that even though you're cousins and both related to Naruto, you are the blacksheeps of the Uzumaki." said Tomoko as she kicked my pelvis. It felt like I had nearly peed myself out of nervousness and pain, but I'm pretty sure I held it in. "Just because I didn't destroy you, doesn't mean I won't put you in the hospital next time around. Girls, we're out of here."

She snapped and the other two mean girls along with her strode off through the doors. I stood up with a heave of pain. I figured I'd probably be bruised and hurting all day. I brushed the dirt off my nice, white skirt, and started to clench my fist out in front. I then let out a big sigh and entered the great hall of the Academy.

Even for a girl, in the world of Naruto, you could take so much more. I feel almost powerful… but I'm still me, so I only have a 3rd of the average genin's strength, whereas Naruto only had half of what it takes to be a ninja when he first started out being a genin.

Anyway... the great hall was a big room with a high ceiling, large chandelier and a help desk along with a waiting room cut off by glass. Along the walls there were doors to the different divisions of the academy. Administration and Governmental divisions to the left, and Academic to the right. I saw some of my classmates throw me nervous glances as they whispered into each others ears in the distance. I was used to this by now, you know; they do that because I'm the only one who likes the Jinchuuriki, who's actually related to me by bond. (Honestly I don't like him as well enough as I should; he's shy, not too bright and talentless. But hey, I haven't changed much either, even from the time I first entered the academy; I'm weak too. Oh... and get used to these inserts of me just blabbing away… you'll see plenty of them.)

"Hey, see that girl…"

The girls whispered incessantly and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey," I said boyishly as I walked over toward them, "What's up?"

The girls walked away and continued to whisper; they said "She cheated on the test or something… she might actually pass for some strange reason."

My heart skipped a beat. Evidently, it was at that moment that the bell rang. I hurried to the door before Kaiyaku-sensei closed the door on my ass.

I'd actually pass? I mean, how well did I do? I looked at the billboard in front my classroom for my name and test scores. The other names seemed useless to me and was like trying find my name in a large ocean of a bunch of big fat C's and D's that the remedial classes which had defined my very problems produced. When I found it, I traced the dots with my fingers and came to a big, whopping…

92%. By far the highest score I had ever even dreamed for on my last day of school.

Now, all I gotta do… oh! I forgot to tell you. The physical examination was today, and if I don't do well on the exam, I won't ever graduate. Since this individual test counts for 20% of my grade all together, it's going to be murderous if I don't pass. I think my grades are good enough to skip it.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice say.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, not recognizing it had been Iruka-san, my principal. He was behind me, and I realized this as soon as I turned around. He stared at me with a kind smile. "Hi…" I said awkwardly.

"Hey, come to my office. I have to speak with you; Sakura will just give a big lecture anyway… she makes me so proud."

"O-Okay."

Things are looking up! I think he's going to either congratulate me on my test scores or chew me out for splashing soy-sauce all over Tomoko yesterday. Although the smile he just gave me for thinking the first option via reading my face, it was enough to lead me to utter complete joy… something I hadn't felt since I started living with my grandma.

…

I soon entered the office of Iruka-san Umino, Academic Adviser to Uchiha Sasuke-sama and soon smiled wide. I was in complete bliss.

Iruka-san spoke; "You can skip the physical examination. I'll pass you with an 80, so you can move on."

"But why?" I said, realizing something as soon as he said that. "I haven't got more than a B+ throughout the whole year."

"That is true… but your mind and body are both very strong... you seem very well versed in a good number of things."

"Really?" I said airily.

"You never have enough confidence. Your balance is your greatest asset, and your greatest weakness." he said, smiling widely.

"I never thought about like that. So you're saying I have potential?"

He nodded his head up and down; "Excellent... very, very good." said Iruka-san, "Now how do you feel about not taking the test?"

"I think... I'll do well with someone evenly matched. You know... if I took the test."

"But..."

"... Meaning, I want to take the test."

"Oh!" he said, not realizing that he peeped like a bird. With a hint of satisfaction upon his face, he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Oh..."

I knew I was purposely playing into his game... but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here. Also… I felt like now was my time to prove myself, positive reinforcement or not.

"Well that's a good thing to hear from you. I see the determination in your eyes... something I haven't seen since you first set foot in this school. Wonderful."

"Thanks." I said with a sense of empathy.

"Head off to class."

…

That's it! How'd you like like it? R&R!

Okay, bye now!

_****My Family Tree in Naruto****_

**Generation 2:**

Grandfather - Uncle of Shikaku and Great Uncle of Shikamaru - Age: Deceased

Great Uncle - Father of Shikaku and Grandfather of Shikamaru - Age: 84

**Generation 3:**

Kaiya - Grandmother - Age: 56

Shikaku - Cousin - Age: Deceased

**Generation 4:**

Naruto - Cousin, Father of Neji - Age: Deceased

Hinata - Cousin In-Law, Mother of Neji - Age: 38

Shikamaru - Cousin, Father of Shikashi - Age: 38

Temari - Cousin In-Law, Mother of Shikashi - Age: 40

**My Generation (5):**

Shikashi - Cousin, Shikamaru's Son - Age: 12

Neji - Cousin, Naruto's Son - Age 12


	2. C2-S1: Intermission

It was in our classroom that two-thirds of the class were gone a soon as the words, 'Anyone with below and 81% on their written test can go home, unless they have special permission to stay.' coming aloft over our heads. Many sad, disappointed faces came from the failures. I had wished desperately that Tomoko was one of them, but people know she gets the grades and she's only in this class because she got kicked out of all the others for abusing the other kids. You know, I'm kind of glad she made it this far... almost. Why? Well, that's simple. This is my chance to shine and take her out.

Well, anyway. Sakura-sensei soon spoke up. "Alright. The first part of the Physical Examination will begin momentarily. Although right now I will go over the two phases." said Sakura-sensei; she smiled at me as I nervously tuned in. "Phase 1 shall be team duel, then we will go out to play a mass tournament of Thoroughfare Recreation all over the village. Remember that this 'game' counts for 15% of your grade. Anyone and anything can be used or abused in this game, including Kekkei Genkai, Clan Jutsu and Ultra-Sensory Jutsu. Any basic jutsu you have learnt will also be usable. Now, I know if I resrict you from using it you'll cheat anyway, but there is jutsu for that. Unfortunately, for a 12 student class, it's not practical or efficient for me to use it anyway. That's it everybody…

I will call down the first students for the Tag Team battle, and you will be taken to the gym with the other 2 teams following. I take it everyone is sitting with their teams? I will call the first team going from my right to your right."

"Team 1: Uchiha Tomoko, Akimichi Chomi, and Yamanaka Inomi."

I looked to the horde; they looked excited.

"Remember that this is not your permanent team, daughter of mine." said Sakura-sensei; the three looked to her glaringly. "The next team…"

I was first to be called out of my team, so I hoped for the best.

"Uzumaki Kotori, Nara Shikashi, and Hyuuga Neji."

At that moment, I had felt a mixed-sense of self-loath, angst, and happiness. For the self-loath part, I felt like if I let everyone down, It'd be on my head. I mean, how would I even beat the weakest of the three? As for the angst part, I had expected the worst possible outcome; my fear for backing out and running away with my tail between my legs was getting the better of me. Finally, for the happiness, I felt like I would finally have a chance to beat them, even if I didn't actually _beat_ them. With the boys on my side, I got it made. Shikashi is smart, and when he's fighting, even his laziness doesn't get the better of him. He's easily the strongest of the group. As for the weak link of the group, Neji's still quite powerful with his Byakugan and Gentle Fist Techniques. He's come so far! As for me, if I get Chomi, then using my genjutsu will be a piece of cake. I have a jutsu that will throw her off BIGTIME. But there's one problem… and that's Tomoko.

You'll see what I mean…

"Everyone else must come and watch from the sidelines." said Sakura sensei.

I had no idea what was in store for me…

…

Sorry about the chapter length… the first chapter was only to start off the series, so naturally I made it longer.

If this is okay with you, then cya, bye!


	3. C3-S1: The Rules of the Game

Now that I had entered the gym where we throw kunai, have Kumite lessons and tourneys, I had seen the catch. All of the students and teachers other than us, the few classes as the exception were sitting there with eager faces, along with Iruka-san who was sitting in front of a mic in the raised part of the bleachers. I was shocked to see that we were the first to enter and that the other classes were pouring in behind us. As I came through the doorway, the smiles that were on their faces soon faded; they had seen us and booed...

"Enough…" said a sulky voice on the intercom. I looked around to see a man with black, velvety hair and a sly face like Tomoko's. It was Tomoko's father… the Hokage. The feeling I got when I saw him was almost intimidating… I almost wanted Tomoko's team not to fail.

Almost...

Then when Tomoko's gang pretentiously sauntered in as directed, in a horizontal line like we were and the place erupted in cheers.

Let me just explain Tomoko. Tomoko had been the most like her parents, dangerously aggressive... but more in her own way. She was also the prodigy of this generation. Also, even though most boys had been intimidated by her status, she would still have her power to fall back on and she would abuse it. She also wanted to destroy every dream that didn't fit her image of how Konoha should be… because of this, I truly think she's a stuck up snob. Now as a reason why I don't hate her… well, just look at her dad. She's been under pressure from day one of the Academy to eliminate every chance that Shikashi, Neji and I get to become Hokage. That's why she hates us so much… that's why we're so unpopular. Also, if that wasn't bad enough, she's got an older brother that's already showing promise as a Ninja, leader, and person, being a Tokujo and all.

"Alright, if may have your attention please; keep your eyes on the display screen." said Iruka-san, pointing up to the the big projection screen. "The matches will begin soon enough, but let me go over the rules. *Ahem*..."

XXX

Okay, here are the rules to this part of the Genin Exams… but let me explain a few things. Konoha has changed. New legislation, more ninja applicants, and a greater number of students. This means there needs a big cut in students participating, (which there was), and more classes that have less students graduating, (which needed to happen). Now, as for the classes themselves… there are over 200 students currently in their last year at the Academy, so naturally there would be more classes. Only problem, 170 of them will fail and will try again after 6 months. Also, by the time they turn 15, they are no longer allowed to become ninja. But remember the success rate for most chunin in the series was very high in the Canon. I think that would be the same here to.

Okay… here are the rules.

**General Rules:** The main objective when fighting is to finish off your opponent or opponents in under 4 minutes without killing them. Any jutsu can be used, any Kekkei Genkai can be used. The matches will start out by eliminating two teams every match. 6 people and 2 even teams will fight on the 'battlefield', while 6 people and 2 even teams will stay on the sidelines. This is called a tri-match for all the people participating in the fight on one team this round. All of the teams will have to fight each round. The team that will go first is decided by a coin toss. Teams cannot switch out less and injury happens or it is overtime. When enough students are eliminated, the competition will move over to single matches. 1 team of 3 will battle another team of 3, switches can me made, and any one person can start. The person who will start is announced by a coin toss Iruka does. He will put one hand up to signal the person who will be the first to be announced. Then the other team can strategize to get an edge. There are two ways to go into overtime. The first is when the one person on both teams is still left standing in a tri-match when the time runs out, or when one person in a standard match goes over the timelimit. In a tri-match, if the time runs out, the game ends unless there is still one person on each team is still standing; if more than one person is still standing the game ends and they take their points. Anyone person can take over for anyone's turn, but when it reaches the last player, no more switches can be made. Most of the general rules, and all of the ways to gain points and ways to lose points will be used in both types of matches. The goal is to get as many points for your team.

**Gaining points: **Knocking someone out of the ring by _visible_ contact or external force is considered to be 5 points. Knocking an opponent back without them exiting the ring is considered 5 points. Pinning down an opponent when there is no physical way of the other person getting back up counts for 4 points when the countdown screen strikes 0; if the screen doesn't have 10 seconds left, then the person's team who is on the offensive gets penalized 5 points and has to switch out if it is a single match then it goes into overtime. Ending the match in a tie where both teams or persons are unable to battle is considered 2 points for both teams. Ending the match when one person is injured or is too tired to fight is 1 point to the opposing team, and if the person is injured, both teams have to switch and someone has to fill in from the opposing block. You gain half-point for each half of a minute passed, but only after the full-minute has passed do you get the point.

**Losing points:** Every time you leave the ring, you lose one half-point and have to switch out. You are allowed to leave at any given time, but you must tell the next person that you want to bring in is in. Only the two that are switching may deliberate on who's going in. Remember that half-points can only be combined to make a point loss; that means you need to lose 2 half-points to lose any point. As for the half-minute half-points you gain that are not a full-point, those count as points that you will lose. In overtime, you lose a half-point every 10 seconds, or 15 points every about every 5 minutes, and each half-point counts up to the next point.

That's the rules, everybody! Kind of complicated, I know… I spent all night on them. So… BE HAPPY!

Bye now! (This is the end…)


End file.
